Destroyed By Love
by Rukia So Zi
Summary: Ada sebuah toko roti yang bisa mengabulkan semua yang kita inginkan.Konon katanya toko itu dulu dikutuk oleh iblis yang kabur dari kia gadis yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta mencoba meminta tolong pada toko itu.Apa yg terjadi Rukia? RnR ya
1. Chapter 1

_ Ada sebuah toko roti yang konon katanya punya sebuah magic. Siapapun yang membeli roti di sana untuk diberikan pada seseorang, seseorang itu akan menuruti apa pun yang kita mau. Terdengar kabar, dulu toko itu pernah dikutuk oleh iblis yang lari dari neraka. Siapapun yang menginginkan sesuatu dari toko itu harus rela kehilangan kelebihan yang ia punya atau bahkan nyawanya! Toko itu terus menjadi perbincangan di kalangan SMA Nankatsu. _

_Rukia, gadis polos yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta menjadi tertarik pada toko itu. Ia ingin membuat Ichigo, cowok paling populer di sekolah jatuh cinta padanya. Akankah Rukia mendapatkan cintanya? Atau nyawanya yang akan melayang? _

_Please R n R ^_^_

"Aku telah mencoba ke toko roti itu. Hahaha.. nyatanya sampai sekarang semuanya berjalan lancar," ucap Orihime

"Hust.. hati-hati kalau ngomong! Itu toko terkutuk!" ucap Sora

"Hai Orihime!" sapa Ishida(salah satu cowok populer di SMA Nankatsu) dengan senyumannya yang memikat.

"Apa aku bilang? Aku jalan dulu ya!" salam Orihime pergi meninggalkan kelas bersama Ishida.

Bruk..

"Maaf Orihime," ucap Rukia sambil menunduk karena menabrak Orihime.

"Mata dipake dong! Bakka!" sentak Orihime pada Rukia.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf," ucap Rukia yang sebenarnya kesal tapi takut berhadapan dengan Orihime.

"MAAF? Kamu ngrusak suasana hati orang tahu nggak! Atau kamu iri liat aku jalan sama Ishida?"

"Sudah Orihime.. Rukia tidak sengaja. Ayo kita pergi," ucap Ishida menengahi.

Rukia sangat marah! Tapi ia tak berani. Rukia langsung masuk kelas dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Rukia kau tidak papa?" tanya Karin

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Rukia bohong.

"Dia itu hanya akan tersenyum hari ini! Liat saja besok ia akan celaka! Kau tau dia nekat mengunjungi toko itu demi mendapatkan Ishida. Wajahnya memang manis. Tapi sebelumnya Ishida tak mengenalnya. Mana mungkin mereka jadian bila ia tak meminta bantuan iblis itu!" ucap Karin kesal.

"Maksudmu toko roti yang sedang banyak dibicarakan?" tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Iyalah. Toko mana lagi! Hih sombong sekali Orihime itu. Liat saja apa akibatnya berani main-main dengan kutukan itu!"

"Husst Karin! Kamu tak boleh bicara seperti itu.."

"Biar saja!"

Rukia termenung.. ia menjadi penasaran dengan kebenaran cerita itu. Ditambah lagi ia kesal telah dicaci maki seenaknya oleh Orihime. Terbesit dalam pikiran Rukia untuk merebut Ishida dari Orihime. Sepertinya itu cukup impas atas perlakukan Orihime kepadanya selama ini. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ichigo? Rukia amat menyukai cowok itu.

"Hai Rukia! Sudah datang?"

"Hai Ichigo.."

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas kemarin?"

"Iya sudah. Mau pinjam lagi?" tanya Rukia yang bisa menebak pikiran Ichigo.

"Tahu aja! Haha!" ucap Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

"Lepaskan,Ichigo!" jawab Rukia kesal karna rambutnya menjadi kusut, tapi sekaligus senang karna Ichigo akrab dengannya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu,"ucap Ichigo.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rukia sangat penasaran.

"Tebak deh! Sesuatu yang manis,"ucap Ichigo membuat Rukia semakin penasaran.

"Permen? "

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Coklat?"

Ia menggeleng lagi.

"Terus apa?" tanya Rukia menyerah.

"Nyerah?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

Rukia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan gaya yang sangat lucu.

"uuh imutnya~" ucap Ichigo mengagetkan Rukia.

Rukia merasa dihujani seribu bunga sakura. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Pipinya merona. Ia benar-benar salah tingkah.

"Hahaha tuh kan manis banget! Ini buatmu," ucap Ichigo sambil menyerahkan gantungan kunci tokoh Cone di kartun Bleach.

"Lucu," ucap Rukia dengan nada datar. Sebenarnya ia agak kecewa. Dikiranya Ichigo akan membelikannya sesuatu yang manis yang diberikan ke seorang gadis. Bukan hadiah yang kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Ichigo cemas.

"aku suka," jawab Rukia berbohong.

"Aku tidak suka orang yang berbeda hati dan ucapannya!" ucap Ichigo dengan nada sangat kecewa.

Pelajaran dimulai. Sedari tadi Rukia dan Ichigo tidak saling mengobrol. Berbeda dari biasanya yang membuat suasana kelas gaduh gara-gara ulah Ichigo yang selalu menjahili Rukia. Awalnaya Rukia merasa Ichigo hanya marah untuk sementara waktu, ternyata hingga seminggu berlalu Ichigo tak juga menyapanya lagi. Rukia merasa sangat sedih. Ia menyesal tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Ichigo. Ingin rasanya ia memutar waktu untuk mengembalikan keadaan.

Seusai sekolah, Rukia pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah untuk mengerjakan tugas. Tak terasa sudah sampai pukul lima sore. Rukia bergegas membereskan barangnya dan segera pulang. Suasana sekolah saat itu begitu menakutkan. Sepi dan hampir gelap. Ia berlari melewati koridor-koridor sekolah. Hingga ia mendengar suara Ichigo dan seorang gadis. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan sembunyi di balik tembok.

"Ichigo, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Detak jantung Rukia bertambah cepat. Mungkin mengalahkan detak jantung gadis yang telah menyatakan cinta itu. Ia terus berdoa semoga Ichigo menolaknya. Lama suasana menjadi hening. Ichigo tetap membisu. Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

Kreek..

Mati! Tamatlah sudah! Tanpa sadar Rukia menginjak sebuah kaleng yang berada di dekatnya.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Ichigo panik.

Rukia diam. Kringatnya bercucuran. Ia takut, bingung, dan begitu gelisah. Ia hanya diam dan berharap Ichigo tidak menghampirinya.

"Emm.. aku akan mencoba menjalaninya denganmu.."

"Jadi kau bersedia?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya. Apa salahnya. Lagi pula aku masih _single_," jawab Ichigo santai.

Jleb.. Mati rasa.. Sakiiiit sekali!

"Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Apa artinya semua perlakuan Ichigo yang selalu memperhatikanku? Apa dia memang suka iseng? Bodoh kau Rukia! Kenapa aku menyangka dia juga menyukaimu! Kenapa kau berharap padanya! Kau Bodoh!" ucap Rukia pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Rukia menangis. Ia tak peduli lagi. Rukia berlari melewati Ichigo dan gadis yang baru saja jadian dengannya itu. Berkali-kali Ichigo memanggilnya. Tapi ia tak mendengar. Rukia hanya mendengar jeritan hatinya yang teriris-iris perih itu. Tanpa berfikir panjang Rukia mendatangi toko roti terkutuk itu.

"Permisi," ucap Rukia memasuki sebuah toko roti tua.

Dari dalam muncul sesosok manusia berjubah. Badan Rukia menggigil ketakutan. Namun ia tetap memberanikan diri mendekati sosok itu demi mendapatkan roti yang bisa membuat Ichigo berbaikan dengannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya orang berjubah itu dengan suara wanita tua yang serak menyedihkan.

"Ma..maaf, Nek. Sa..saya ingin mem..membeli roti,"jawab Rukia gugup.

"Hahahahaha! Pasti kamu ingin lelaki itu menyukaimu kan?" tanya suara itu menakutkan.

"Bu..bukan.. Sa..saya hanya ingin..."

"BOHONG! Kamu selalu berbohong ya gadis manis. Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan!" ucap suara menakutkan itu marah.

"Sungguh bukan itu Nek! Sa..saya hanya ingin berbaikan dengannya!" ucap Rukia

"BOHONG!"sentak nenek itu dengan suara seraknya yang tersisa

"Tidak sungguh! Saya memang menyukainya. Tapi dia sudah milik orang lain! Saya hanya ingin berbaikan dengannya!" ucap Rukia tegas.

Nenek itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Rukia. Terlihat wajah yang rusak terkena luka bakar dan menakutkan. Rukia lalu menutup matanya kembali.

"Hahahaha kamu takut, anak muda?" tanya nenek itu dengan raut wajah ingin membunuh.

"I.. iyyaa.. "jawab Rukia takut.

"Hahahaha akhirnya kau mengatakan dengan jujur. Aku tahu dari hatimu kamu sangat menginginkan lelaki itu. Tapi tenang, aku tak peduli kau mau bohong atau apa. Hal terpenting, kau harus siap kehilangan kelebihanmu atau bahkan nyawamu setelah roti ini kau berikan padanya! Hahahahaha!" tawa nenek itu menakutkan.

Rukia bingung. Apa ini jalan terakhir? Haruskan ia menyerahkan nyawanya pada iblis untuk bersama dengan Ichigo. Itu saja tak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa bersama dengan Ichigo.. Tapi wajah Ichigo yang sedang tertawa tergambar jelas dalam benaknya. Senyumnya yang selalu mengembang dan tingkah jahilnya yang ia rindukan. Kejutan-kejutan kecil yang sering Ichigo berikan padanya. Kata-katanya yang selalu membuat hari-hari Rukia menjadi ceria. Membuat Rukia tak pernah merasa kesepian dan selalu bahagia.. Tapi sanggupkah.. ia serahkan nyawanya hanya demi cinta yang sementara itu..

"Baik Nek. Aku putuskan untuk membeli roti itu dengan menyerahkan kelebihanku."

"Aku tak melihat lebihmu. Bagaimana kalau nyawamu?"

"Aku tak peduli. Sama saja aku hidup sendiri. Orangtuaku telah tiada. Aku tinggal di panti bersama anak-anak yatim piatu lainnya. Ditindas di sekolah. Hanya Ichigo yang buatku terus tersenyum.. Aku .. aku.. bersedia" jawab Rukia mantab.

"Ehehehehehehehehe. Anak muda sepertimu memang bodoh! Hahhahahahaha" ucap nenek itu lalu tersenyum puas.

Esok harinya..

"Wah, ada roti di meja. Hmm... kayaknya ini emang buat aku. Aeemm.. wah enyaaaknya"

"Kau memakan roti itu?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Iya. Apa salah? Ini ada tulisannya dari kamu untuk aku. Aku makan lah. Thank you" ucap Ichigo setelah melahap habis roti itu sambil tersenyum.

"Iya," jawab Rukia malu.

"Pulang sekolah nanti temani aku latihan sepak bola ya?" ucap Ichigo dengan wajahnya yang babyface membuat Rukia terpana.

"Emm.. baiklah.." jawab Rukia ragu.

Sekolah usai, Rukia menonton Ichigo bermain sepak bola. Ia tampak begitu keren dengan kringat yang terus mengucur saat bertanding. Skor berakhir dengan 3-0 dengan kemenangan tim Ichigo.

"Rukia, aku ganti dulu ya!"

Rukia mengangguk lembut. Sementara Ichigo mengganti pakaiannya, Rukia duduk sendiri di samping lapangan. Lalu muncullah Orihime yang sepertinya mencari Ishida.

"Hei Rukia! Kau lihat pacarku tidak?"

Rukia hanya menggeleng.

"Hhh.. kemana sih dia! Tadi katanya mau latihan sepak bola. Dia benar-benar tidak kemari?"

"Tidak. Tadi memang pemain utamanya kekurangan satu pemain gara-gara Ishida tidak hadir. Jadi digantikan Renji."

"Ohh.. kemana sih dia?" ucap Orihime dengan raut kesal dan berlari menyebrangi lapangan untuk mencari Ishida di tempat lain.

Tiba-tiba...

Praaak... Bluum... Daaaaaar

"!" teriak Rukia kaget melihat lampu tepi lapangan sepak bola yang jatuh menimpa kepala Orihime.

Ichigo dan teman-teman sekolah lainnya bergegas ke lapangan mendengar teriakan Rukia. Semuanya panik, terlebih lagi Ichigo..

"Rukia ada app..."ucap Ichigo yang terhenti setelah melihat Orihime gosong tertimpa lampu.

Semua yang di sana hanya bisa tertegun melihat kejadian miris yang menimpa Orihime. Semua shock, takut, ngeri, terutama Rukia yang saat itu satu-satunya orang yang ada di tempat kejadian. Ichigo mengerti perasaan Rukia. Ia lalu mendekap erat gadis disampingnya itu. Dalam dekapan Ichigo, Rukia hanya bisa terus menangis.

"Tenang Rukia... aku akan slalu di sampingmu," ucap Ichigo menenangkan.

Rukia terus menangis..

"Aku janji. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sedetikpun."

"Benar kah?" ucap Rukia melepaskan dekapan Ichigo dan menatapnya

Ichigo mengangguk lembut dan mengusap air mata Rukia. Lalu memeluknya lagi.

"Aku takut.."

"Tidak papa, Rukia. Aku di sini.."

"Aku takut berakhir seperti ini.."

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah jangan katakan itu lagi. Lupakan kaejadian hari ini.."

Dalam hati Rukia tetap gelisah. Bagaimana pun ia tahu Orihime juga melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis itu. Begitu pula dirinya..

_Akankah nasib Rukia berakhir sama dengan Orihime? Baca Destroyed by Love Part 2 _


	2. Chapter 2

_Perjanjian dengan iblis itu membuat Rukia tidak tenang. Bagaimana pun juga iblis itu telah memebantunya berbaikan dengan Ichigo, cowok yang ditaksirnya. Hubungan mereka kini juga semakin dekat. Namun akhir-akhir ini banyak teman-teman Rukia yang kehilangan bakatnya satu demi satu. Tak lama setelah mereka tampak bodoh, mereka mati dengan tragis. Banyak kabar yang beredar mereka yang mati itu memang pernah meminta pada iblis di toko itu. Akan kah nasib yang sama akan menimpa Rukia? Dan cinta semunya itu benar-benar menghancurkannya?_

_Please R n R ^_^_

_Disclaimer: Tite Kubo_

Senja mengukir langit sore. Indah dengan siluetnya yang jingga. Mentari sebentar lagi akan tidur di tempatnya, berganti bintang yang kan menghiasi angkasa. Ichigo baru saja mengakhiri pertandingan sepak bola dengan SMA Mewa dengan sebuah gol yang begitu mempesona bak tendangan Lionel Messi. Tendangan itu membawa SMA Nankatsu maju ke babak final.

"Wah sumpah! Keren banget, Ichigo! Aku aja KO.. Hahahaha" ucap kiper SMA Mewa diakhiri dengan tawa bersahabat.

"Hahaha benarkah? Aku hanya beruntung. Emm... aku duluan ya semua. Dah! Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi" ucap Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi mendekati Rukia yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Wow keren! Seperti biasa kau tak pernah mengecewakanku" ucap Rukia diakhiri dengan senyuman.

"Haduh.. sepertinya aku mau pingsan"

"Hah? Benar kah? Aduh, kau terlalu berambisi sih! Ayo ke ruang kesehatan"

"Huuuu dasar!" ucap Ichigo sambil memukul lembut kepala Rukia.

Rukia bingung.

"Hihihi.. aku itu bukan mau pingsan karena pertandingan ini. Tapi.. aku bener-bener nggak kuat liat senyumanmu yang terlalu manis ini" jelas Ichigo sambil mencubit gemas pipi Rukia.

Pipi Rukia merona merah. Cowok yang disukainya itu benar-benar selalu membuatnya tersipu.

"Sudahlah! Kau ini.. jangan terus mengatakan itu padaku." Ucap Rukia kesal.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"WAAAAA Kak Ichigo, kami anak-anak kelas satu. Kami penggemar berat kakak! Boleh kami minta tanda tangan dan foto kakak."

"Hmm.. bagaimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang membuat Rukia terkejut.

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Boleh tidak aku foto bersama mereka sebentar?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, Ichigo.. Kalau begini terus.. Apa aku sanggup melupakan perasaanku meski aku tahu kau sudah milik orang lain." jawab Rukia dalam hati yang diwakilinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Oke. Yuk siapa dulu nih?" ucap Ichigo dengan senyumannya yang ramah.

"Aku dulu,Kak" ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang memakai baju serba pink.

"Ih, kau itu! Aku duluan yang meminta Kak Ichigo!" teriak salah seorang gadis lagi dengan pakaian yang sangat minim.

"Kalian ini, tetap aku duluan yang berfoto dengan Kak Ichigo! Kan aku yang punya kameranya." Ucap seorang dengan kaus casual, celana jeans, dan sepatu sport sambil memegang kameranya. Cewek ini yang selalu tampil paling sederhana daripada fans-fans Ichigo yang lain. Biasanya fans lainnya akan berpenampilan semenarik mungkin di depan Ichigo. Apa lagi kalau bukan CARI PERHATIAN!

"KALIAN INI! Kenapa tidak antri saja sih!"teriak Rukia kesal lalu pergi.

Di tengah perasaan cemburu dan marah, Rukia merasa tidak enak hati. Mengapa ia mengatakan kata-kata itu pada fans-fans Ichigo. Ia sangat takut kalau-kalau mereka mengamuk dikira membatasi Ichigo dan melabraknya. Lagipula Rukia selalu ingat satu hal "AKU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA ICHIGO!".

"Rukiaa! Hey, tunggu! Tunggu Rukiaa!" teriak Ichigo memanggil Rukia sambil berlari mengejarnya.

Fans-fans Ichigo jelas sangat cemburu pada perlakuan Ichigo terhadap Rukia. Padahal mereka tahu kekasih Ichigo bukanlah Rukia. Mereka lalu menyusun sebuah rencana jahat untuk menyingkirkan Rukia. Mereka menganggap Rukia adalah penghianat.

Esok harinya, SMA Nankatsu gempar oleh sebuah foto dimana Rukia hampir mencium Ichigo. Jelas ini ulah fans-fans Ichigo! Mereka sengaja melakukan ini. Pada akhirnya, Ichigo dan kekasihnya Hikari bertengkar hebat.

"Apa maksud semua itu! Bisa kau menjelaskan itu padaku!"sentak Hikari

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan," jawab Ichigo santai.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hikari bingung.

"Hikari, maaf.. Ini salahku. Aku benar- benar tidak..."ucap Rukia terputus

PLAAAK..

Tamparan keras itu mendarat di pipi Rukia. Sakit.. sakitt sekali.. Tapi tamparan itu masih tak sebanding dengan sakit di hatinya. Rukia lalu menangis dan berlari pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Ini salahku! Aku yang ingin menciumnya. Bukan dia! Foto itu hanya editan. Kau tahu! Mungkin itu ulah cewek-cewek gila itu!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi!"

"Kapan aku pernah bilang menyukaimu! Dan perlu kau ingat Hikari! Jangan pernah menyakiti Rukia! Kau dengar!"

Saat Hikari mengayunkan tangannya untuk menampar Ichigo, Ichigo menghalaunya.

"Kau boleh menamparku berkali-kali. Kau boleh menyuruh orang untuk memukuliku sesuka hatimu. Kau boleh terus membenciku. Tapi tolong jangan pernah sakiti Rukia. Ia tak bersalah dalam hal ini. Aku memang bersalah atas semuanya. Jangan benci dia, dia juga tak tahu apa-apa tentang ini semua." Ucap Ichigo dengan suara yang lembut tapi tegas.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan menyakiti dia lagi. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan lagi. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk menjawabnya dengan jujur!"

"Iya baiklah"

"Apa hari itu benar kau ingin menciumnya?"

"Iya"jawab Ichigo berbohong.

PLAAAK..

"KAU JAHAT! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBIARKAN KALIAN BAHAGIA!" sentak Hikari sambil menangis dan pergi.

Sebenarnya foto itu tak pernah terjadi. Ichigo berbohong supaya pandangan semua pada Rukia tidaklah seburuk yang mereka kira. Biarlah namanya menjadi cemar, yang terpenting nama Rukia tetap bersih. Semenjak hari itu, Rukia menjaga jarak dengan Ichigo. Kejadian-kejadian mengerikan pun terus mengancam nyawa Rukia.

"Rukia aku duluan ya!"

"Iya"

Kelas telah kosong tinggal, Rukia seorang diri.

BLAAAM...Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelas tertutup. Rukia langsung merasakan hawa dingin yang luar biasa. Rukia ketakutan, ia lalu berlari menuju pintu. Pintu terkunci. Rukia panik. Ia mencoba mendobrak pintu itu. Tapi mustahil. Pintu itu tak bergeming. Suara langkah kaki mendekat menuju ruang kelas. Rukia merasa semakin ketakutan, karna semakin suara langkah kaki itu mendekat udara menjadi bertambah panas.

Badan Rukia menjadi lemas. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Lalu ia menjauh dari pintu itu. Tapi tetap saja suara itu semakin terdengar jelas.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Rukia berteriak. Sepasang tangan penuh nanah dan luka muncul dari bawah lantai ruangan itu terus menarik kaki Rukia. Rukia menangis dan meronta-ronta. Ia sangat ngeri dan jijik. Tangan itu makin erat meremas kaki Rukia dan menarik ke dalam. Rukia berusaha keras melepasnya. Setelah dapat melepaskan jeratan tangan itu, Rukia semakin mundur menjauh dari pintu ruang kelas karna suara langkah itu terus mendekat hingga akhirnya berhenti.

BLAAM...Pintu terbuka. Sesosok pria berjubah hitam dengan kapak di tangannya masuk ke dalam ruang kelas. Rukia kaget. Dadanya terasa sesak. Udara benar-benar terasa begitu panas hingga kringat Rukia membasahi bajunya. Sosok itu makin mendekat, Rukia terus melangkah mundur hingga ia berada di pojok ruangan. Sepasang tangan muncul lagi dari bawah dan menarik kaki Rukia lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Rukia tak bisa lari. Sosok jubah hitam itu semakin mendekat. Ia seperti ingin memenggal Rukia dengan kapak itu.

Rukia ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa. Tubuhnya pun sudah tidak bisa melawan, tangan itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Rukia benar-benar tak menyangka iblis itu akan menuntut balas dengan cara yang sangat mengerikan seperti ini.

"Apakah ini hari terakhirku melihat dunia? Tidak, siapa pun tolonglah aku! Ichigo.. aku benar-benar takut.. Jika aku mati hari ini, kuharap kau tak pernah melupakanku.."

Sosok itu makin mendekat.. Oh tidak ITU ORIHIME!

"Orihime?"

Sosok itu tersenyum licik. Lalu ia menangis.

"Rukia.. tolong aku"

"A..a..aku harus bagaimana?"tanya Rukia sambil tergagap karena ia masik ketakutan.

Tangan-tangan yang mencengkramnya hilang. Orihime berjalan menjauh dan duduk di salah satu bangku. Ia menangis di sana..Rukia pun mendekati dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku disiksa.. Kau tahu toko kue itu? Aku meminta bantuan iblis untuk membuat Ishida menyukaiku.. Aku benar-benar kesakitan.."ucap Orihime sambil meneteskan air mata. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat. Bibirnya kering seperti sudah lama tidak minum. Tubuhnya juga jadi sangat kurus hingga jubah itu terlihat sangat besar.

Rukia mendekat. Ia menyentuh bahu Orihime.

"Sabar ya.. Aku juga tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa mendapatkan orang yang kita sukai."

"Hihihi"tawa Orihime tiba-tiba tapi terdengar mengerikan.

Rukia bingung. Mengapa Orihime tertawa padahal tadi ia terlihat sangat tersiksa..

"Kau benar-benar mau membantuku? Benarkah? Tadi kau bilang begitu!"ucap Orihime sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rukia.

"Iya Orihime.. tenanglah"

"Kau tidak membenciku? Aku selalu jahat padamu"

"Tidak.. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud begitu.."

"Baiklah. Kau benar ingin membantuku kan! Berarti aku tidak perlu repot untuk menghabisimu! Hahahaha"

Tiba-tiba saja air mata Orihime berubah menjadi darah. Wajahnya menjadi menyeramkan. Rukia menjauh, ia sudah tak mengenali sosok dihadapannya itu lagi. Sosok menyeramkan itu mendekat menaikkan kapak dan siap untuk memenggal Rukia..

"Orihime.. apa kau benar Orihime temanku?"

"Hahaha kau itu memang benar-benar memuakan! Kau masih hidup padahal aku tahu kau juga meminta iblis itu membantumu kan? Sedangkan aku, baru dua hari jadian aku mati dengan sangat tragis! Ini benar-benar tidak adil!"

"Aku.. aku.. juga sangat menyesalinya. Aku juga tak tahu harus bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa membayarnya dengan kematianmu! Hahahaha"

"Tidak.. Orihime.. tidak.. kau tidak boleh membalaskan dendammu padaku.. "ucap Rukkia ketakutan sambil melangkah menjauh dari Orihime.

Tangan-tangan itu muncul kembali. Bahkan jauh lebih banyak..Rukia lalu berlari keluar ruangan sambil melompati meja karna lantai penuh dengan tangan-tangan yang siap menerkam itu. Sosok Orihime yang berubah menjadi wajah yang gosong itu berlari sambil membawa kapak mengejar Rukia.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA... Tidak... pergi! Ini bukan salahku.. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kematianmu. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa iblis itu belum membunuhku!"ucap Rukia sambil terus berlari melewati koridor sekolah. Anehnya, koridor itu semakin panjang tak berujung. Hingga Rukia lelah berlari. Dadanya sekarang benar-benar sesak. Ia kehabisan nafas. Tapi sosok mengerikan itu terus mendekat.

Rukia jatuh. Ia benar-benar tak kuat lagi berlari. Matanya sudah mulai mengabur. Ia hampir pingsan!

"Rukia.. bangunlah."

"Ichigo?"  
"Kita harus lari sekarang. Ayo!" ucap ichigo lalu menggandeng Rukia.

Mereka berlari bersama. Rukia merasa sedikit tenang. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan itu berubah menjadi tulang. Perlahan tubuh Ichigo menyusut dan menjadi tengkorak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rukia kaget bukan main. Ia lalu melepaskan genggaman tengkorak itu dan berlari lebih kencang. Ia menangis sambil terus berlari ketakutan.. hingga ia tak menemukan jalan lagi. Lorong itu buntu. Padahal seharusnya itu pintu keluar.

"Siapa saja tolong akuuu! Tidak seharusnya begini! Harusnya ada jalan.." ucap Rukia putus asa sambil terus menangis

Tengkorak itu berjalan mendekat. Rukia sudah tidak bisa berlari lagi. Ia benar-benar TAMAT!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

PRAAAAAAAAAAAANGG! Tengkorak itu hancur dihantam tubuh Rukia.

Saat senyum lega mulai menghiasi wajah Rukia, tengkorak itu kembali utuh dan berubah menjadi sosok wajah menyeramkan. Matanya menjulur keluar. Hidungnya tak berbentuk dan mulutnya penuh dengan rambut yang sangat menjijikkan.

Rukia terus berlari.. berlari.. dan berlari.. hingga,,

BRUGG

""

"Rukia, tenanglah"

"Ichigo?Oh, tidak! Pergi kau!" sentak Rukia.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Bunuh saja aku! Tidak perlu kau menyamar menjadi dia kalau kamu ingin membunuhku! Aku lelah! Kenapa harus menjadi dia? Ini lebih menyakitkan!"sentak Rukia sambil meraung menangis.

"Rukia.." ucap Ichigo menyentuh tangan Rukia.

"Lepaskan aku! Sudah tidak usah kau berlama-lama dengan menjadi Ichigo! Bunuh! Bunuh saja aku dengan wujud aslimu!" sentak Rukia yang membuat Ichigo benar-benar bingung.

"Ini aku Ichigo! Kau kenapa!"

"Bunuh saja! Tidak perlu begini!"

"Rukia! Liat aku! Ini aku ichigo!"

Rukia terdiam. Ia menjadi ragu. Jangan-jangan sosok di depannya memang benar Ichigo. Tapi.. apakah mungkin?

Ichigo lalu memeluk Rukia.

"Ini aku Ichigo.. aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi sepertinya ini benar-benar hal yang mengerikan hingga kau menjadi seperti ni. Ayo kita pulang"

Rukia tetap diam. Pandangannya kosong. Tiba-tiba sosok mengerikan itu muncul lagi. Tangan-tangan itu mulai mencengkram kaki Ichigo dan Rukia.

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAA.. apa ini? Rukia ini apa?"

"kau benar-benar Ichigo? Oh syukurlah. Ini kutukan dari iblis kue itu"

"Toko kue? Iblis? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ayo kita harus segera lari!"

Ichigo dan Rukia pun berlari sekencang mungkin tapi kaki Rukia benar-benar sakit, tenaganya juga sudah habis.

"Pergilah! Ini salahku. Aku pantas menerima ini"

"Apa maksudmu! Baiklah naik ke punggungku"

"Tidak Ichigo.. aku.."

Ichigo kesal dengan tingkah rukia yang sudah putus asa itu. Ia lalu menaikkan Rukia ke punggungnya. Mereka pun terus berlari hingga keluar dari gedung sekolah. Awan hitam pekat yang semula berada tepat di atas gedung sekolah lenyap. Permintaan telah dijalankan sekarang waktunya PEMBALASAN!

Dua hari kemudian, kejadian aneh bermunculan. Tiga fans Ichigo yang membuat gosip tentang foto Ichigo dan Rukia mati dengan tragis. Nanami, fans Ichigo yang selalu berpakaian paling minim itu tewas dengan tubuh terpotong di gudang dekat lapangan sepak bola. Namura seorang atlet renang yang juga sangat menyukai Ichigo ditemukan tewas tenggelam dengan kaki terikat seutas tali yang digantungkan di pohon. Reiko, fans Ichigo yang berpenampilan paling simple tewas karna membakar dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar musik kematian yang berdenting dengan sendirinya di ruang musik. Tak hanya heboh dengan kematian tiga orang siswi, atlet-atlet sekolah dan juara kelas di SMA Nankatsu mulai kehilangan keahliannya. Mereka terlihat seperti jiwa yang kosong. Hanya raga tak berjiwa. Pandangannya kosong dan tak bisa berfikir!

Rukia semakin takut. Mungkin bila Ichigo tak ada di sampingnya ia bisa GILA! Bagaimana tidak, kejadian mengerikan ini terjadi sehari setelah kejadian mengerikan menimpa dirinya. Sebenarnya, fans-fans Ichigo itu meminta iblis itu untuk MEMUSNAHKAN Rukia! Tapi ternyata dia bisa lolos dari kutukan itu. Dan inilah pembalasan dari SANG IBLIS!

_Kebayang nggak bikin cerita rada sadis dan ngeri di saat kita lagi falling in love? Hahaha :D_

_Maaf malah curhat.. Ikutin cerita selanjutnya... Tragis atau Romantis kah endingnya? Hanya bisa kalian pastikan di Destroyed by Love part 3 _


	3. Chapter 3

_Teman-teman Rukia yang semula linglung itu mati satu per satu! Kota Tokyo digemparkan oleh kematian siswa-siswa SMA Nankatsu dan SMA di dekat toko kue yang dikutuk iblis itu! Polisi dan detektif pun sudah turun tangan untuk menyelidikinya. Tapi saat mereka pergi ke toko kue itu, toko itu LENYAP! Kemana kah hilangnya toko kue itu? Akankah iblis itu menuntut balas dari Rukia? Please read Destroyed by Love part 3( ini cerita terakhir)_

Pleas ^_^

"Rukia.. Kau kenapa?"

"Aku bingung.. Ini semua salahku, Ichigo.."

"Hmm.. jangan seperti itu. Ayolah mana senyum Rukiaku yang manis? Ini kue bikinanku sendiri.. Makanlah! Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah makan siang, jangan bilang kau juga tidak makan di pagi dan malam hari?"

"Memang tidak"

"Ya ampun.. Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Karna kau selalu membuatku cemas! Jadi.. makanlah ini kalau kau memang.. memang.."

DEEGG..

Rukia memeluk Ichigo erat..

"Jangan mati.. Ini benar-benar salahku"uacap Rukia masih memeluk Ichigo, air matanya mengelir deras.. Dia benar-benar takut kehilangan Ichigo.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukan Rukia. Diambilnya kue buatannya di kotak makannya, dengan lembutnya ia menyupi Rukia..

"Enakkan kue buatanku?"  
"He'em"  
"Jujur.. itu kue dari toko iblis itu"

"Uhuk-uhuk.. Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak.."

Rukia cemas. Ini GILA!

"Hahahahaha.. bercanda kok! Aku sudah yakin kau menyukaiku kan? Untuk apa aku ragu.. Haha"

"Terserah deh.. aku ke toilet dulu,ya"

"Perlu ditemani? Hehe"goda Ichigo.

"Huuu dasar! No way!" balas Rukia kesal.

Saat Rukia memasuki kamar mandi.. terdengar sebuah teriakan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Rukia kaget dan segera berlari menuju sumber suara yang berada di dalam salah satu bilik di toilet sekolah.

"Hikari? Ada apa? Buka pintunya.."

BLAAAM..

Pintu itu terbuka dan hanya ia temukan sebuah kaset rekaman yang menjadi sumber suara teriakan tadi.

BUUUGG..

Rukia jatuh. Salah satu kakinya dijerat dengan tali. Tiba-tiba saja tali itu bergerak dan menyeret tubuh Rukia. Entah mengapa suasana sekolah saat itu sudah sepi. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Mungkin mereka semua takut terkena kutukan iblis itu. Karna siapa pun yang meminta pembalasan dendam akan dikabulkan asal mau menyerahkan nyawanya. Percuma saja Rukia berteriak sekencang apa pun. Sekolah benar-benar sepi..

Jeratan tali itu membawanya ke sebuahruang musik. Tepat disana diperdengarkan lagu kematian itu.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Rukia pun berteriak. Di depannya Reiko sedang membakar dirinya dan mendekat ke Rukia.

Cezzzzzz...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA sakiit.. heem.. sakiit.. LEPAAAS! LEPASS!"teriak Rukia yang kesakitan karna tangan Reiko yang terbakar memegang lengannya.

Lalu tali itu menyeretnya lagi hingga tiba di pinnggir kolam tempat atlet renang sekolah berlatih.

"Namura? Namura! Tolong aku.. Itu kau kan?"

Namura menoleh padanya.. Wajahnya menyeringai mengerikan. Lalu ia menyelam ke kolam itu.. Papan luncur yang diatasnya jatuh tepat saat kepala Namura mendongkak ke atas. Hanya dalam hitungan detik.. Sebuah tali tambang menariknya kuat.. ia terlempar dan tergantung di pohon. Kakinya di atas dan kepalanya yang berlumuran darah itu terlihat sedikit remuk..

"AAAAAAA.. namura.. bangunlah.. heemm..hemm.. apa maksud semua ini? Lepaskan aku!" teriak Rukia marah sambil menangis. Ia sungguh tak kuat melihat teman-temannya mati di depannya tanpa bisa berbuat apa pun.

Tali itu menariknya lagi hingga tibalah ia di dekat gudang sekolah. Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan dedaunan kering menampar wajah Rukia yang terlihat sangat tertekan. Pasir membuat seragam Rukia kotor dan terlihat lusuh. Pergelangan kaki Rukia benar-benar membekas merah. Darah mulai mengalir dari pergelangannya. Rukia meringis kesakitan.. Ia ingin sejenak berhenti. Dalam hati ia terus berharap ada seseorang yang menyelematkannya..

"Ichigo.. kamu dimana? Tolonglah.. aku" ucap Rukia dalam hati.

JRREEEEET... Kaki Rukia semakin perih, tali itu bergerak lagi menariknya ke dalam gudang. Di sana ada Nanami yang sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Oh.. Tuhan! Apalagi ini.."

Rukia mencoba melepaskan tali yang mengikat salah satu kakinya. Mustahil! Tali itu justru makin mengencang. Ia tidak menyerah, diambilnya gergaji yang ada di dekatnya. Saat ia ingin mengambilnya, sebuah tangan yang besar dengan sarung tangan hitam merebutnya. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu mulai mendekati Nakamura, dan KREEZZ...

""

Rukia tak berani melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia terus menutup matanya hingga suara teriakan Nakamura berhenti..Saat ia membuka matanya..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.. HENTIKAN!"

Laki-laki tadi menoleh pada Rukia. Ia membuka masker yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahnya. Rukia hanya bisa diam dan menggigil ketakutan. Pria itu sudah tidak memiliki mata di sebelah kiri, mulutnya tidak rata karna ada bekas luka jahitan. Ia menyeringai dan mendekati Rukia yang tergeletak di lantai. Lelaki itu hendak mengyunkan gergajinya pada pergelangan kaki Rukia yang sudah terluka.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Rukia lama sekali. Ia lalu mencoba pergi ke sana. Betapa terkejutnya ia, karena melihat Hikari tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Kau lihat, Rukia?"

"Oh, kau mencari gadis lemah itu! Cari saja sendiri! Ingat aku bukan siapa-siapamu lagi!"

"Hei! Yang benar saja! Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana dia! Katakan apadaku sekarang!" sentak Ichigo kesal pada Hikari.

"Lihat saja. Apa dia sudah menjadi mayat sekarang! Hahahahaha!"

"Kau ini kerasukan apa, HAH! Dasar cewek gila! Berutung aku tidak melanjutkan hubunganku denganmu! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Rukia, kau orang pertama yang kucari! INGGAT!" sentak ichigo lalu berlari pergi.

Saat ini pikirannya benar-benar kacau.. Ia tidak bisa menemukan jejak Rukia.

"Aku bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjagamu.. Padahal aku telah berjanji.."

"Kau benar-benar menyayanginya?"

Ichigo dikejutkan suara seorang gadis. Gadis itu memakai seragam SMA Nankatsu. Tapi Ichigo tak mengenalnya. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Ichigo.

"Si.. siapa kau?" tanya Ichigo ragu.

"Aku Megumi. Dulu aku pernah sekolah di sini. Tapi sepertinya orang miskin sepertiku tak bisa berlama-lama belajar di sini. Hingga aku membuka toko kue itu. Tapi sama saja aku tetap tidak punya teman, meskipun aku bersekolah di sekolah mewah seperti ini. Mereka terus mengolok-olok karna aku menjual kue. Aku juga tak pernah mendapatkan cinta Renji.. Cowok paling populer dan banyak disukai para teman perempuanku. Dia selalu memandangku dengan rendah. Hingga aku tak tahan lagi dan aku mulai menyakiti temanku satu demi satu. Aku pun tertangkap basah dan dipukul sampai mati."

"Oh, mengapa mereka tega. Maaf Megumi.. tapi aku tak bisa berlama-lama. Orang yang kucintai sedang membutuhkanku" ucap Ichigo dan berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu"

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wajahmu mirip dengan Renji.. Tapi kurasa sikapmu sungguh berbeda dengannya. Pergilah ke gudang belakang sekolah. Gadis yang kau cintai sedang sangat tersiksa di sana. Cepatlah!"

Ichigo langsung berlari pergi dan berteriak "Terimakasih, Megumi.." Ia menoleh sebentar sambil tersenyum lalu pergi ke gudang belakang sekolah.

Ichigo benar-benar panik. Sebagai straiker dalam tim sepak bola sekolah, larinya sangatlah kencang. Hanya beberapa detik ia telah sampai di gudang belakang sekolah. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mendobrak pintu gudang itu..

BRRAAAK..

"Ichigo.. tol..long.." ucap Rukia lemah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Berani kau sentuh dia! HABIS KAU!" sentak Ichigo mulai mengambil kayu di dekatnya.

Lelaki bertubuh besar itu tak tinggal diam. Dia meletakkan gergajinya dan mengambil samurai di pinggangnya.

"HAHAHAHA Dasar pemuda bodoh!"

Slaaat.. Praakkk..

Tongkat yang digunakan Ichigo untuk melawan lelaki itu patah terkena tebasan samurainya. Lelaki itu lalu mengayunkan samurainya lagi. Ichigo menghindar, ia lalu menggapai tongkat yang lainnya.

Slaaat.. Slaat.. Slaaat.. Prakk.. Prakk..

Tongkat Ichigo patah menjadi bagian-bagian yang kecil. Ia tak mempunyai senjata. Bila dilawan dengan tongkat yang lain juga akan percuma. Lalu, Ichigo mengambil bola sepak yang berada di seblahnya. Dimainkannya dan ditendangnya hingga samurai lelaki itu terlempar. Lelaki itu tak kehabisan akal. Ia lalu menarik tubuh Rukia yang lemah. Kemudian ia mengambil pisau disakunya, sedang Ichigo berhasil mendapatkan samurai itu.

"LETAKKAN atau wajah gadis ini akan kurusak! Hahaha"

"Baiklah" ucap Ichigo lalu meletakkan samurai itu.

Lelaki itu berusaha menggapai samurai yang letaknya agak jauh darinya sambil terus memegangi Rukia. Setelah ia mendapatkan samurainya kembali, ia melepaskan Rukia. Rukia pun jatuh tergeletak di lantai. Ichigo benar-benar geram melihat gadis yang dicintainya diperlakkukan seperti binatang. Lelaki itu langsung menebaskan samurai pada Ichigo. Sayangnya, Ichigo terlambat menghindar hingga tangannya mengucurkan darah yang tak sedikit.

Tangannya terasa sangat perih. Tapi tak mungkin Ichigo menyerah sampai di sini. Ia tetap mencoba untuk meraih Rukia, tapi lelaki itu terus mengayunkan samurainya.. hingga..

SLAAATT...

"Ichigo tidak.. Pergilah. Ini salahku"

Pelipis Ichigo berlumuran darah. Kali ini Ichigo benar-benar melemah. Tapi ia tak meyerah, hingga ia berhasil meraih Rukia dan mendekapnya.

Lelaki itu lalu menebaskan samurainya ke punggung Ichigo..

"AARRGH..."

"Ichigo.. apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" sentak Rukia dengan suara yang gemetar.

"Jangan bodoh!" balas Ichigo yang terus menahan sakit demi melindungi Rukia.

SLAAATT..

"AARRGH..Enak saja kau Pak TUAA!"sentak Ichigo lalu merebut samurai itu.

Rasa cemasnya pada Rukia membuatnya mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Ichigo berdiri lagi.. dan berhasil merebut samurai itu. Ia masih terus mendekap Rukia. Ia hanya melawan lelaki besar yang memang sudah tua itu dengan satu tangannya.

"Tunggu di sini, Rukia. Aku akan menghabisinya sekarang!Hiaaaaaaaa! "

Ichigo menghentikan ayunan samurainya. Ia tidak tega. Dalam benaknya, ia membayangkan keluarga Pak Tua itu. Siapa tahu Pak Tua itu masih mepunyai istri dan anak yang sangat membutuhkannya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti! Bukan kah kau sama dengan mereka semua yang suka menghabisi nyawa orang seenakknya! HAA! JAWAB!"

Ichigo hanya diam. Tangannya gemetaran hingga samurai itu terlepas dari genggamannya. Lelaki tua itu tak membuang kesempatan, ia mengambil samurai itu dan ditebasnya Ichigo..

SLAAAT...

"Ayah, ini Megumi"

"Anakku?"

"Jangan sakiti mereka. Mereka tak meminta bantuan pada iblis itu. Mereka bukanlah pengecut seperti yang lain.."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, sayang. Ayo kita pulang"

SLAAASHH..

Hilang..

"Ichigo, kau bodoh!" ucap Rukia menitikan air mata sambil memukul dada Ichigo pelan.

"Kau ini tega sekali. Aku sudah seperti ini kau masih saja.." ucap Ichigo terhenti karna Rukia memeluknya.

Ichigo pun membalasnya dan mengecup lembut kepala Rukia.

"Tanganmu sakit?"

Tug.. tug..

"Aduh, kau ini!" sentak Rukia tidak terima karena Ichigo memukul kepalanya dua kali.

"Jelas sakit! Ini terkena samurai.. Hah, kau ini"

"Aku heran, kenapa sampai sekarang iblis itu tidak membunuhku."

"Itu karna sebelum kau meminta pada iblis itu untuk membuatku berbaikan denganmu, aku tidak pernah merasa bermusuhan. Aku diam karna bingung, bagaimana aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku suka padamu"

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI DULUUU! Kalau begitu kita tidak usah merasakan rasanya hampir mati!"

"Tapi tanpa ini, kau tidak akan sekencang tadi memelukku. Wek!" ucap ichigo lalu menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Rukia.

"Hahahaha"

Destroyed by Love 3

-The End-

Makasih buat temen-temen yang masih setia mengikuti cerpenku sebanyak tiga part ini..

Aku senang kalian bisa memberi masukan padaku ^_^

Tunggu ceritaku yang lainnya ya :D


End file.
